O desejo de possuir
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Fanfiction hentai, com o casal BulmaxVegeta. Meu primeiro fanfiction sobre Dragon Ball, ele já é bem antigo, mas aqui está. Boa leitura!


"O desejo de possuir" 

**  
ATENÇÃO: **IMPRÓPRIO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS 

Bulma estava desde cedo no computador do laboratório, pesquisando sobre um novo engenho da Corp.Capsula.

- Humm...então é isso... - Seus olhos estavam pesados e ela via tudo dobrado. - Ai...eu preciso de mais café, tenho que terminar isso hoje. - Ela aperta um botão vermelho, logo chega à unidade robótica I.

- Me chamou senhora Briefs? – Responde o robô.

- Me sirva mais café, por favor. – Pede a mulher de cabelos azuis.

- A senhora tem que pausar um pouco, meu computador mostra que suas atividades diminuíram desde ontem. - O robô abre uma tela em seu peito e mostra gráficos do corpo de Bulma.

- Acho que você tem razão, estou precisando relaxar. – Ela se levanta e massageia a cabeça com as mãos.

- Quer que eu prepare um banho com ervas relaxastes?

- Por favor unidade I, eu já vou subir.

- Sim senhora, unidade XVL45, função B67.

No banheiro da Bulma, a banheira liga automaticamente e prepara o banho desejado.

- Aquele miserável do Kakaroto! A cada dia ele fica mais forte do que eu! – Vegeta estava treinando da Sala de Gravidade. - Isso é imperdoável, como um plebeu pode ser mais forte que o príncipe dos sayajins? 

Bulma enxerga Vegeta por uma pequena janela na sala de gravidade.

- "Ai Vegeta, você me tenta sem a sua blusa, como você é bonito." – Pensa a moça. 

Vegeta sente o ki de Bulma próximo:

- O que quer terráquea? – Pergunta de forma rude.

- O QUE?? Mais respeito seu idiota! Eu só vim perguntar se você tem fome!! – Ela fica indignada com o jeito com que Vegeta lhe dirigiu a palavra. 

- "Tenho fome de você bela terráquea" E daí? – Responde da mesma maneira. 

- SE VOCÊ QUISER MORRER DE FOME, ENTÃO O PROBLEMA É SEU!!!! - Bulma dá as costas para Vegeta e injuriada sobe para seu quarto.

- O que foi aquilo que pensei? Isso é ridículo! Ficar na Terra está me deixando doente! - Vegeta respira fundo e continua seu treinamento - Essa mulher, algo nela me excita. 

- Como aquele idiota se atreve a falar daquele jeito comigo?? Ele está na minha casa, podia pelo menos ser mais educado. - Bulma não consegue relaxar naquela banheira cheia de espuma. - Ele é um idiota...mas por que quando o vejo, meu coração acelera os batimentos e minha respiração quase para? Humm...Vegeta, será que eu estou te amando?

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Um dos robôs atendia Yamcha que acabará de chegar. 

- A Bulma está? – Pergunta. 

- A senhorita Briefs está tomando banho. – Responde o robô. 

- Sério? Posso esperá-la no quarto?

- Um momento, por favor.

O Robô se retira deixando Yamcha sozinho naquele grande Hall e Vegeta volta da sala de gravidade e se depara com Yamcha. 

- O que faz aqui sue verme?

- Eu que te pergunto! Eu estou aqui para ver a Bulma.

- "Eles ainda tem alguma relação?" Humm...terráqueo insignificante.

- Humm... – Yamcha não dá importância para o que Vegeta disse.

Bulma acabará de se enrolar na toalha e seguir para seu armário quando o visor telefone acende uma luz azul.

- O que foi unidade IV? – Bulma responde.

- O senhor Yamcha está aqui no Hall.

- O que ele quer? – Pergunta Bulma desanimada.

- Me deixa falar com ela robô. – Yamcha empurra o robô e aparece na tela do visor telefone.

- O que foi Yamcha? – Pergunta Bulma.

- Aí Bulma, você não quer sair comigo não? Unh! Você só ta de toalha, me deixa dar uma chegada no seu quarto?

- Uma ova Yamcha! Espera que eu desço e falo com você. – Ela desliga o visor telefone. – Que atrevido!

- O que você quer falar comigo? - Bulma desce as escadas, e estava vestida com uma fina e transparente camisola azul, bem curta. Deixando Yamcha e Vegeta com os olhos arregalados.

Yamcha dá um beijo no rosto de Bulma

- Vamos sair e dar ma volta por ai, ou se preferir, podemos conversar no seu quarto - Yamcha escorrega sua mão pelas costas de Bulma, mais essa logo pega a mão de Yamcha. 

- Ta querendo perder as mão Yamcha? – Pergunta Bulma em tom de desagrado. 

- Então, você decide. – Yamcha se afasta de Bulma. 

- "Humm...verme" - Vegeta dá as costas para Bulma e Yamcha e se dirige novamente para a sala de gravidade. 

- "Vegeta..." Yamcha, não quero sair... estou muito cansada. 

- Então eu fico aqui com você.

- Yamcha, você está querendo? Fala a verdade...

- Bulma, eu quero brincar com você. - Yamcha empurra Bulma, que cai deitada no sofá do Hall. 

- Seu maluco! Me solta! Você está me machucando! - Yamcha impedia os movimentos de Bulma e espremia cada vez mais seu corpo ao dela. 

- Me solta Yamcha!

- Mais agora? Espera um pouco mais Bulma. - Yamcha abre o zíper de sua calça.

- Yamcha! Não se atreva! Unidades III e IV! - Os robôs avançam contra Yamcha que joga uma bola de energia explodindo-os. 

- Isso não vai adiantar Bulma. - Yamcha desce as alças da camisola de Bulma.

- PARE!!!!! - Mais seus gritos são abafados com a boca de Yamcha, ela se debate sem vitória, Yamcha dirige sua boca para os seios de Bulma já expostos e os suga com vontade, mais de maneira tão bruta que Bulma começa a gritar de dor.

- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!! – Ela tentava gritar em vão.

- O ki de Bulma está diferente e o daquele verme aumentou... – Vegeta que estava treinando para por um momento.

Yamcha rasga a camisola de Bulma com brutalidade, ele tira sua blusa e sua calça e morde os seios de Bulma que derramava lágrimas de dor e ódio.

- VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! – Era a única coisa que tentava gritar.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa...Aquele miserável!!! - Vegeta corre para o Hall mais a porta estava travada. - Droga!

Ele vê a janela do Hall e a quebra e no mesmo momento, Yamcha arranca a calcinha de Bulma com os dentes.

- Bulma, agora você é minha... – Yamcha dá um sorriso maldoso. 

- VEGETAAAAAA!!!!!! 

Um barulho alto de vidro se espatifando chega ao ouvido de Bulma e Yamcha que olha para trás e vê Vegeta transformado em super sayajin.

- Largue ela seu verme! - Vegeta parte para cima de Yamcha e o levanta pelo pescoço. 

- Ah...calma Vegeta...era brincadeira...há, há, há...venha brincar também! - Vegeta aperta com mais força o pescoço de Yamcha após ele ter dito aquilo. 

- Isso é imperdoável... como usa fazer isso com a mulher que amo? – Vegeta diz sem pensar. 

- Mulher que ama!? - Bulma cora ao ver que Vegeta estava encarando-a, o olhar de Vegeta se volta para Yamcha que já estava roxo, quase sem ar. 

- Suma da vida da Bulma seu verme! - Vegeta trás Yamcha para fora da Corp.Capsula e o joga para cima.

- Ah!! – Yamcha não achava tempo para reagir. 

- Desapareça verme! – Ele lança uma forte rajada de energia que acerta em cheio Yamcha e o joga para muitíssimo longe de la. - Bulma!

Vegeta corre novamente para dentro da Corp.Capsula e vê que Bulma não estava mais no sofá, ele sobe as escadas e entra em seu quarto.

- Você está bem? - Vegeta deslumbra Bulma nua em sua frente.

- Vegeta... - Ela corre e o abraça. - Obrigada por me salvar do estúpido do Yamcha! E aquilo que você disse...quero dizer...te amo Vegeta! Desde que te vi no planeta Nameco! Vegeta! 

- Bulma, pare de chorar, já está tudo bem. – Vegeta tenta acalma - lá.

- Aquilo que você disse é verdade? Você me ama? – Ela pergunta olhando bem nos olhos do sayajin.

- Sim, eu comecei a ouvir meus sentimentos... Mas ainda sou muito orgulhoso e frio, mas não quero ser mais assim com você Bulma, eu te quero para mim, quero te ter só para mim. - Vegeta acaricia com cuidado aquela pela tão macia e branca, como ele amava aquela terráquea. 

- Então me toma para ti Vegeta, sou toda sua! - Bulma anda para trás e se deitada na cama. Ela faz movimentos eróticos com as mãos e a boca.

Vegeta se despe rapidamente, não queria perder por nada aquele momento tão esperado.

Ele fica sobre Bulma e começa a beijá-la com cuidado e devagar, queria saborear aquela pela alva, como tinha um gosto bom, Bulma acariciava aqueles cabelos negros e mordia levemente o lábio inferior enquanto sente a boca quente de Vegeta percorrer seu pescoço até chegar aos seus seios e os lamber com cuidado e leveza, Bulma desce seus braços até as nádegas firmes de Vegeta e as aperta com desejo e prazer. Vegeta desce sua boca até a parte intima de Bulma e começa a brincar com sua língua no clitóris de Bulma que gemia e gritava de prazer e fazia Vegeta se excitar mais. 

Vegeta mordia com cuidado a parte genital de Bulma e declamava o quanto ela era saborosa, Bulma pronunciava o nome de Vegeta de maneira sexy que fazia o órgão masculino de Vegeta ficar cada vez mais rígido. Vegeta tira os lábios da parte intima de Bulma e passa sua língua entre os lábios apreciando o que para ele era melhor que o mais doce mel. Ele volta seus lábios para os de Bulma e ficam brincando com suas línguas, até que Bulma sente que Vegeta acabará de penetrá-la, e ela geme um pouco de dor e aperta suas mãos entra as costas de Vegeta o arranhado de leve, Vegeta fica mais excitado e quando percebe que Bulma já afrouxou as mãos, aumenta a velocidade da penetração. Eles ficam assim por horas que podiam ser intermináveis, Bulma sussurra para que Vegeta aumente a velocidade ainda mais, se transformando em super sayajin, assim Vegeta transformado dobra a força e velocidade da penetração, Bulma o olha maliciosamente e sussurra algo mais no ouvido de Vegeta toma novamente os lábios de Bulma.

Vegeta abre os olhos olha para o relógio que estava na cômoda do quarto de Bulma, já era duas e meia da manhã, ficaram cinco horas se amando que nem viram o tempo passar, ele contempla Bulma abraçada a ele, ela estava com a cabeça em cima de seu definido peito, ele acaricia de leve aqueles lindos cabelos azuis. 

- Minha Bulma...somente minha...minha mulher...minha esposa...- Bulma abre lentamente os olhos e se levanta encarando seu amado.

- Vegeta...você quer que eu seja sua esposa, quer ter filhos comigo? – Pergunta envergonhada ao sayajin. 

- Sim, por que não Bulma? – Ele responde e Bulma dá um lindo sorriso e o abraça.

Eles dão um beijo apaixonado e profundo. A partir daquele dia, tudo ia mudar para eles, seu amor sério eterno e daria frutos, seriam uma família muito feliz, aquele desejo de possuir não acabará naquela noite, teriam outras noites para se entregarem a aquele amor que parecia ser impossível, mas agora já não era...

**N/A: Que fracasso, eu não sei fazer a interpretação de homens frios como o Vegeta...bem, esse fic é muito antigo, lembro-me de tê-lo feito para um amigo, bom, depois de retocar algumas coisas, resolvi colocá-lo aqui. Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
